I refuse to be jealous
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: From day one she was a flirt. But when it seems apparent she and Logan used to have a flame, Can Dana stick to her 'I refuse to be jealous' policy? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/n: It's 2 in the morning and this is a result of my insomnia... oh lookThe Zack Files is on

Summary: When Butterfly shows up and instantly chooses to hang with Logan Dana refuses to be jealous.

Chapter 1:

She sighed. So this was PCA. It was a lot bigger than she'd expected, but surveying the surroundings it was exactly everything else she'd expected. Peppy happy teenage girls ran around screaming, chasing boys and some sat braiding hair. The boys she could see were all funny looking. Apart from one... typical. She approached him and his friends. Smirking.

Dana's POV  
"Can I help you?" Zoey asks besides me. I look up to see a very pretty looking girl standing besides our table just staring at Logan. Just who does she think she is?  
"Depends..." She drawls, removing her sunglasses. "You know where room 102 is?"  
"Sure it's next to ours are you new?" Nicole gabbles excited.  
"No." She says sarcastically. "I've been here three years... of course I'm new. Sheesh." Well I can tell straight off the mark that she's not going to be a good neighbour.  
"Okay sarcastic maybe you don't want our help." I snap at her. She scowls.

She looks a little like me to be honest. She's got deep tan skin, long curly hair but her dress style's all wrong. Her hair's a bit darker than mine too. She's wearing a long black skirt that drags on the floor, a black (too) tight T-shirt with a silver butterfly embossed on it. Who is she fooling?  
"Maybe I don't need YOUR help." Logan laughs. I growl at him.  
"What's so funny?" I demand. He turns to the new girl.  
"People don't tell her off often enough." he compliments. I throw an olive at him angrily. She smiles sweetly.  
"Thanks." She turns to me and looks me in the eye. Copy cat. Her eyes look like mine. Who is she trying to copy exactly! I bet I'm older, she looks too young so therefore she stole MY look. Cheeky... "Sorry... I didn't catch your name..." She says to me.  
"Didn't throw it." I say icily.  
"She's Dana..." Zoey sighs. She's used to my antics by now. This is what I do. I meet new people and I judge straight away. You only get one first impression with me.  
"I'm Zoey, those are Chase, Nicole, Quinn, My kid brother Dustin, Michael and Logan."

"Nice to meet you." She says in a sickly sweet tone. "Sorry I snapped Dana... jet lag. You know how it is."  
"Jet lag... where are you from?" Zoey sounds interested.  
"California." She responds coolly.  
"Awesome." Michael smiles at her.  
"Could one fo you big strong boys help me with my cases?" She flutters her eyelashes. God how common is she!  
"I'll do it." Chase scrambles to hit feet and grabs her cases. Now... Logan or Michael falling for a flutter of the eyes and a smile I could understand... but Chase? That's unusual. Zoey's face is a picture. She looks both alarmed and is feigning a look of non-jealousy.

Chase leads the mysterious new girl away, carrying her suitcase and carry on luggage. As she leaves she turns and winks at Logan. Who smirks in return.  
"Just who does she think she is!" I fume.  
"Someone's getting jealous." Zoey sings.  
"Hypocrite! You wanted to tear her throat out too!" Zoey pouts.  
"You both need to get lives." Logan snaps.  
"And you need to get a girlfriend with a sense of style." I growl.  
"When I see one maybe I'll ask her." He smirks. I hate how he always smirks. it's like 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' and he so is not. I stand up and storm off to my room.  
"Dude that was mean." Michael comments behind me.  
"She started it." He whines.

When I get there Chase is leaving 102.  
"How's your little girlfriend?"  
"Who... her? She's cool." He shrugs at me.  
"Don't break Zoey's heart." I beg.  
"I wish." He mumbles. He looks almost as though he's had his heart broken. I can't help but wonder if there's something Zoey's not telling me. He waves me off  
"Anyway see you later Dana." As I'm about to enter my room I spot the sign on room 102. Where the name plaque is the word 'Butterfly' has been written. The B on the word has been mirrored to form a butterfly. There are mini-antennae and stuff on it too. What is she playing at. Oh well... Coco will tell her off later. You can't put nicknames on the door because I once tried to shorten Nicole to 'Nikki' we got in trouble.

-----------------

She's in my seat at tea time. How dare she! I sit down haughtily between Chase and Zoey.  
"Are you ok?" Michael asks me cautiously. He knows that when i'm in a mood I am liable to explode like a volcano. This is the point in time that if I were talking aloud Quinn would inform me that Volcano's do not explode they errupt. But Quinn is busy playing with Michael's boombox. She's tinkering with the wires.

"So..." Chase says conversationally. "I walked past your room earlier... what's your real name then?" Zoey looks slightly upset that Chase passed their rooms and didn't call on her. I think she might be discovering her feelings for a certain teenage boy.  
"Butterfly." She growls. I snicker. Her eyes dart to me and she startes a death glare match. Ha take that Butterfly, I am championship glare-r  
"Are your parents hippies?" Nicole asks.  
"No, they are not!" She snaps. Quinn jumps as she connects two wires and a song starts playing.

"Looking for you, looking for me, looking for somewhere else to be." Butterfly sings along. "Life better when you're around." I gotta admit her voice is good. Logan smiles at her... Chase does the same. Michael looks up from his bag of potato chips. I can sing too! How dare she steal my spotlight. Now I know this sounds nasty but I have to be the centre of attention. I must sound like a total diva but I'm NOT.  
"Take me out of this town," I continue. She narrows her eyebrows. "Small minds can bring ya down. Everything's better when you're around." Zoey and Nicole are staring. I don't think they've ever heard me sing before. Strange. When I'm at home I never shut up.

She picks herself back up on the chorus and whilst keeping in key we both raise our voice to drown each other out.  
"Put me in your spotlight oo-oo-oo-oh." I steal a glance at Logan. "It's been a permanent midnite oo-oo-oo-oh." How dare she furrow her eyebrows at me. I don't know why I'm getting all jealous. She's welcome to Logan. I just don't like being shown up.

"Dim all the black lights aaaa-aaa--aah. It's been a permanent midnite, permanent midnite."  
"GIRLS! The music stopped four lines ago!" Dustin laughs. I cross my arms and avoid everyone's eyes  
"You should take up singing as a professional career." Logan comments. He's talking to Butterfly. Why not me? I'm a better singer! I growl under my breath.  
"Thanks... but I'm a better dancer."  
"I'll take you up on that." Chase flirts.  
"Any time." She said twirling her fork around her fingers before eating her pasta. Nicole attempts to copy her and ends up spilling Pasta all down her white 'Hello Kitty' T shirt. Perhaps the fork should've been empty before she tried it. What an idiot.

Butterfly catches my eye and I glare. She raises her eyebrows as if challenging me. I'm not in the mood for this at all.  
"I'm going to bed!" I stand up and stalk off.  
"Night Dana." Butterfly sings sweetly. She's been here two minutes and I hate her. She's taken over my friends she's flirting with ALL the boys. I mean... she's not even that pretty! Oh who am i fooling! She's gorgeous.

------------------  
(normal POV)  
Logan tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep. Butterfly turning up had not shocked him. She had rang to tell him a few months ago. But he didn't think she'd actually come. She looked strange in comparison to the last time he'd seen her. Partially because her hair had grown and partially because he hadn't seen her in a long while.

Finally he could take it no longer. He stood up and pulled on a sweater for decency. He stole his way out of Bradford hallf and to Butler hall. He didn't knock on her door.  
"Hey, Butterfly... you awake?" He whispered into the darkness.  
"Hi Logan." She smiled and turned on the light in her room. Neither noticed the hall light turn on as Logan closed the door, leaving it very slightly ajar. "I missed you so much." She whispered, her voice almost cracking.  
"I missed you too." He slipped his arms around her lightly and held her close. He kissed her hair gently.

"Things back home got so boring. I missed fooling around with you..." She sighed.  
"It's not the same here... it's different without you."  
"You have me now." She whispered.  
"I know... I'm glad you're back, Baby."  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that!" She laughed.  
"Ah you know you love it."  
"I know I love you."  
"You turned all soppy in my absence." Logan said in shock. "You been hanging around with that Miller boy?"  
"Hanging around with him? I dated him." She grinned.  
"Butterfly..." Logan warned.  
"Oh relax... it was only for a little while. And it's over now." She pulled away from him and sat on her bed.

"Good." Logan said, reassured. "he hurts you and I swear..."  
"Logan..." Butterfly warned. He sighed and nodded. "You never did like me to fight your battles for you did you baby."  
"No I didn't... do you uh... want to stay the night?"  
"Chase and Michael'll notice I'm gone." Logan shook his head. "But I'll see you tomorrow yeah."  
"I'm not going anywhere." She grinned. Stood on tip toe and pecked him.  
"Night."  
"Love you..."  
"Love you too... now get to sleep!" He smirked and left.

(Dana's POV)  
I flattened myself against my door. It worked. Logan hasn't seen me. But I'd seen them. Love? LOVE? I bite my lip so hard it bleeds. It tastes like mtal in my mouth.I feel my eyes tearing up, and salty tears drip against my will down my cheeks.Why am I getting so worked up! It's only Logan! Logan and his... girlfriend.


	2. deception

A/n: I know there's a lot of speculation into the name Butterfly I just put it in really to show she was a little weirder than normal teenagers.  
Thanks. I had no clue where the Specific-ocean was. :-) But I found a loophole. Just because she's FROM California… doesn't mean that's where she flew in from!

Chapter 2:

I wake up before Zoey or Nicole the next morning and I actually get breakfast. Usually I just roll out of bed 15 minutes before class starts. I sit at the table alone. It's early, so it's cold. Out here in the cold brisk morning I have space to think. So what if Logan has a girlfriend? Big deal. I mean it's not like I had a chance with him anyway. And if I did, did I really want one? I wanted him because he's 'the bad boy'. The classic case of first-14's. If you don't know what that means it's when a girl turns 14 and starts to discover boys in depth (not that most boys have 'depth' of course) some girls start earlier, some start later. But I'm 14 now. It's just a random crush on some random bad boy. If Chase was the bad boy it'd be him and Zoey I was mad at.

But I'm not mad at Logan. I'm not. I'm totally… the opposite of jealous. Indifferent yeah that's the word. She wants to get herself hurt, then by all means Butterfly's welcome to him. I refuse to be jealous. If I get jealous it means this is more than a stupid crush. I'm certain it's not more than a school-girl-crush. I refuse to let it be.  
"Morning sleeping beauty… why're you up early?" Logan asks as he and Chase take seats besides me. I'm used to Logan's off-handed flirting. It's never really meant anything. Well… I'm assuming it didn't. I mean he had a girlfriend stashes away in… wait a minute… California? Liar. We ARE in California. No way did she take a plane to here from here.  
"Didn't sleep well." I mutter, clearing my head. Ignoring all thoughts of where Butterfly really is from.  
"I can see that…" Chase comments. "Your eyes are all bloodshot." I hide them from him. Staring instead at my cereal which turns out to be much more interesting than the boys. It's probably more intelligent too.  
"Cram it."

"Hey… can I sit?" Before anyone answers Butterfly sits between me and Logan. She's wearing a black tank top and jeans. I see a tattoo on her forearm.  
"Is that real?" I can't help asking. I may hate the girl but... wow.  
"Is what real?" Logan asks. Butterfly laughs.  
"Yeah…"  
"Isn't it like illegal?" Chase asks in disbelief. What tattoo parlour in their right mind would do that to a 13 year old girl?  
"Is WHAT illegal?" Demands Logan. He's sat on the wrong side of her so he can't see.  
"Not if you have parental consent." Butterfly bites her lip. "Or are just really handy with a pen and ink."  
"Huh?" Logan asks, he is now utterly bewildered. Then again the boy was born confused so seeing him like this isn't unusual for us.  
"I forged my mom's signature." She grins. Oh great so she's a bad girl too. They deserve each other.  
"Didn't she notice?" Chase asks.  
"She doesn't care."  
"That's not true." Logan whispers. "She's your mom she has to love you."  
"You live in a fantasy world Logan!" She laughs. "I like that."

Ugh! Could they be any more obvious. I tighten my grip on my spoon. I want to use it to gouge out their eyes…. Slowly. Very VERY slowly. I am failing my 'refuse-to-be-jealous' mission spectacularly.  
"So what did you do?" Butterfly turns to Logan to show off her tattoo. It's a blue and green butterfly flying diagonally across her upper arm.  
"WHAT ON…" He looks really mad. I think he wants to borrow my spoon to gouge her eyes out with... feel free. She looks frightened.  
"It's only a tattoo." She mumbles.  
"Why would you disfigure yourself like that, are you crazy!" He looks dangerous.  
"Sheesh quit telling me what to do!" She's going to cry. Go on break her heart Logan!  
"Sorry it's just…" He sighs. "You're too pretty for tattoos." He's never apologised when he's upset me! She smiles.  
"Thanks… I think. I have to go get my timetable and stuff sorted out so I'll see you three later." Smile, smile, smile. Does she have to be so freakin happy! Why couldn't he just crush her. She stands up and then turns to Chase.

"You busy Friday?" She asks.  
"No, why?" He puts down his spoon.  
"Well… neither am I." She smirks and saunters off. What a little hussy! She's dating Logan, she's flirting with everything male and she's leading Chase up the garden path, across the curb and into the traffic! Logan slams his fist on the table as soon as she's out of ear shot. His knuckles are turning white.  
"Dude, you can NOT go out with her!" He growls.  
"Why not?" Chase asks.  
"Because…" Nobody else knows about him and Butterfly apart from me. And it doesn't look like he's about to tell Chase. "What about Zoey?"  
"What about me?" Zoey asks brightly.  
"Look man. This doesn't have anything to do with Zoey… or Dana or Nicole… or you for that matter."  
"What's wrong?" Asks Zoey in concern.  
"I gave up on that." Chase stands up and leaves.  
"He gave up on what?" Nicole asks. I look at Zoey. Well done Chase… you just broke Zoey's heart without even realising it.

----------------

Butterfly is in mine and Logan's IT class. It's the only class Logan and I have alone-together. (I know it doesn't make sense but it's the one we share without Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael or Quinn) I take the seat next to him on his left and she sits next to him on his right. I know I seem like a pathetic puppy but I need to prove to myself I can be not-jealous. I've not been succeeding so far. I hate failure. The second I see her bat her eyelashes and I don't get jealous I'll know I'm cured. Logan gets up to speak to Lewis Kew.  
"You said you're from California." I say conversationally.  
"I did."  
"But you said you were jet lagged." She's tip-tapping away at Logan's keyboard  
"I'm FROM California. It's where I was born…" She rolls her eyes. "I'm live in…"  
"Hey girls…" Logan says taking his seat. Butterfly smiles.  
"Just explaining to Dana not to take things too seriously… the stress could cause premature aging. And we wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face now would we. After all. Looks in your case... are everything." She says sweetly. I don't think Logan's listening.  
"Why I oughta…" I make a grab for her. Logan forced me back into my seat. I huff and cross my arms. My IM window pops up.

Flutterby: Hey, what's your deal? I've TRIED to be nice and you're all nasty to me.  
DangerCruz: Nice? Ha! How did you get my screen name!  
Flutterby: Logan's computer… you're avoiding the question!  
DangerCruz: Prick me and I bleed, Butterfly.  
Flutterby: Still avoiding.  
DangerCruz: I can't stand you. You just waltz in and suddenly you're the it-girl of PCA! Stay the hell out of our lives.

Two seats down Butterfly bursts into tears. I raise my eyebrows but ignore her. I can pull crocodile tears too girly. I just refuse to resort to those sort of low tactics.  
"What's wrong?" Logan whispers. She points at the computer and shows him the IM conversation.  
"Dana… leave her alone!"  
"Why should I!" I snap.  
"Because she's new and you know better!" he growls at me.  
"When I was new you were the one who should've known better!" I snap, again at him. I should be tearing her hair out. Not arguing with Logan.  
"Who's the one who backs you up in every fight?" Logan demands.  
"Zoey! Because you're the one who's always fighting with me!" I scream at him. I don't care who's listening.  
"Mr Reese! Miss Cruz! If you can't keep your voices down I'll have to ask you to leave!"  
"You don't have to ask!" I stand up to go but Logan pulls me down to my seat.

YouKnowYouWantMe: That's not true. I defend you behind your back ALL the time  
DangerCruz: Then defend me to my face now! She started it!  
YouKnowYouWantMe: I'm not getting into this with you Dana. Leave her alone or else.  
DangerCruz: Or else what?  
YouKnowYouWantMe: You don't want to know.  
DangerCruz: So what you're saying is when it comes to a choice between ME and her…. Me one of your best friends who you've known for over a year and her, a girl who just randomnly showed up out of the blue yesterday. You'd choose her?  
YouKnowYouWantMe: Her. Hands down.

I stand up.  
"Where are you going?" He asks, I move my hand out of his way so he can't make me sit down again.  
"Well you've made it crystal clear where I stand!" I gather my book bag and hit the off button on the computer.  
"Dana…" He complains.  
"You know what Butterfly… you're welcome to him." I tear out of the room despite the fact that Miss is screaming like crazy at me.

'I will not cry' I tell myself 'To cry means you are jealous.' I think determinedly. 'I refuse to get jea…' oh to heck with it I'm crying. Why am I crying! I can do this. I can stop myself being jealous. Just because he likes her better than me…  
"Dana?" Chase asks in shock. He takes me by the un-tattooed forearms and sits me down. "Are you ok?" he's never seen me cry. To be honest I don't think I've cried since I came to PCA.  
"Of course I'm ok." I run my hand through my hair. It's all tangled. I don't think I brushed it this morning. No wonder I feel like crap, I look like it.  
"No you're not…" He whispers. "C'mere." He wraps his arms around me. Sometimes it's just nice to be held.  
"It's just… she's been here two minutes and…" I lay my head on his shoulder. Sometimes it's just nice to have a shoulder to cry on.  
"And you're worried she's taking your place?" He asks knowingly. Know-it-all.  
"Yeah… I just had a huge fight with Logan and…"

"Zoey's right. You are jealous."  
"I'm NOT it's not Logan I want… it's… I don't know what I want."  
"Well… if it'll make you feel better. You don't have to worry about her and Logan. I'm going out with her this Friday night,"  
"What!" I snap. "You can't! What about Zoey,"  
"She has a boyfriend." He sounds really hurt.  
"Ouch…"  
"I heard her and Nicole talking about how great this guy was... how gorgeous and funny and sweet he was..."  
"I didn't know." I confess. "But Chase… I hate to break it to you but there's no way Butterfly's gonna say yes. She's dating Logan."

"She already said yes…" he pulls back in confusion. "I asked her out like an hour ago." I widen my eyes.  
"She kissed Logan last night… and they both said they 'loved' each other." The L word. Stupid word. Tennis is better. Love counts for nothing. Chase furrows his eyebrows.  
"You probably misheard… listen I have to run but uh… don't worry. Butterfly's a lot like you, you know. That's why you two don't get on." Cheek. That lousy flirt is nothing like me. He ruffles my hair.  
"There's a big difference."  
"Like what? She's nice to him and you're not?" He says pointedly  
"Hey!" Just whose side is he on here? Mine or the infamous Butterfly's?  
"Just be nice to him on Saturday." He warns.

---------------------------------

The reason I'm supposed to be nice to Logan today is because it's his birthday. Wow, the idiot finally turns 14. Not like it's some huge accomplishment. Zoey threw him a party anyway. That's the problem with having your birthday in the Summer. Nobody comes to a party or gives you presents or anything.  
"Hey…" He says to me. I hand him his gift a little roughly and go and sit down. He follows me and sits besides me.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong he asks!" I laugh. "I thought we weren't talking."  
"Oh yeah. I meant to clear the air with you…" He won't say sorry. he's too proud. When he upsets Butterfly it's 'Sorry sorry I promise I won't do it again' with me it's 'get over it'  
"Yeah well you didn't." I growl. Chase came back really depressed yesterday from his date. I think Butterfly came clean to him about her thing with Logan. Either way he's sat secluded away from us. Butterfly cautiously approached him.  
"What's going on there?" He wonders.  
"They're dating." I say viciously. Go on Logan, dump the cheating cow.  
"Impossible…" Logan laughs. "I told him not to."  
"They went out last night- like it or not…" His face looks livid. Oh no! Why'd I have to open my big mouth. I've ruined his birthday!

He stands up angrily and ploughs through the crowd to them.  
"You're seeing him!" He roars. The guests go quiet.  
"Logan! Don't you dare cause a scene." She warns calmly.  
"I told you to stay away from her Chase. You're a Backstabber! And you're moving out of out dorm!"  
"Come on man, you're over reacting! I've gone on one date with her."  
"Over reacting… to over react would be to dump this punch bowl over your head! Now get out!" Chase looks frightened. I can tell that Logan is going to hit him. His eyes are narrowed and he's rolling up his sleeves. So I rush up and stand infront of him.

"Logan think about this… you're about to hit your best friend…" I warn. It's one thing for him to like Butterfly more than me… but Chase is his best friend. It's like the unwritten rule.  
"Get out!" He hisses his orders to Chase. Chase scrambles off of the chair and out of the door. Zoey gasps. Butterfly growls.  
"Now look what you did!"  
"And YOU!" He turns on her. I don't stand infront of her. If he wants to hit her good on him. Infact I'd like to deck her one myself. "You're no better! I TOLD you that you weren't…"  
"You can't tell me what to do." How come she's so calm? Logan advances towards her manacingly. He's going to deck her one! Yay.

My instincts get the better of my. My hand darts out and grips Logan's shirt. He turns to me. The mood he's in he might very well hit me. But I don't care. This is partially… well wholly my fault.  
"Logan…" I whisper. His face softens and he stalks off with his hands in his pockets. I turn to Butterfly.  
"You'd better leave." I order.  
"It's a pleasure." She storms out, slamming doors. Logan's sat on the sofa. Now I'm not a brilliant agony aunt, but if I caused the damage then I'll pick up the pieces. I'm big enough to admit when I'm wrong. I knew how much trouble I'd cause and I did it anyway. I'm awful. I don't deserve him.

"Logan…"  
"I was out of line I know." He sighs and rakes his hands through his hair. Have you ever just wanted to kiss someone? Right now that seems like such a good idea. But I restrain myself.  
"I was out of line. I'm… I'm sorry ok." He looks up at me in confusion.  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."  
"Sometimes I like it when you open your big mouth…" He smiles at me. I sit down besides him. "I guess I can't keep her sweet forever… I mean teenage girls never stay innocent for long do they…" So he's still hooked on her. Even though she's cheating on him with his best friend! Man how screwed up in the head is he.  
"No… they don't. She's 13 now so…"  
"14." He says absently. He's actually hurt. I stare at him for a while. Trying to psycho analyse him. And trying not to think 'god he's cute god he's cute god he's cute' He looks at me, assesses me carefully.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" I suddenly stop breathing.

A/n: That's that over with. If you've figured it out please don't say in a review… it may spoil the ending if you're right.


	3. Subconscious decisions

A/n: Season two has started. And I've been left in the dark. Season two has started. And I'm not quite off the mark.

I know it's a trap. I KNOW he's doing this to get back at Butterfly. I know I should have more sense... I know it but I don't want to believe it so for some reason I can't help myself.  
"Yeah," I try to keep my voice casual."Sure."  
"Cool, see you there." He says vaguely, standing up.  
"Happy Birthday Logan." I mumble. He leaves without another word. It's his party and I made him leave. how guilty do I feel right now? On a scale of one to ten? A zillion eighty five.

What am I getting myself into? Logan is using me. He's always been a user. I bet he was born with it tattooed across his stupid forehead.  
"What's the matter with you?" I ask Chase as he sits down beside me ten minutes later. He has a nasty bruise across his face. I think Logan might have just walloped him. It looks painful. Still my fault.  
"I'm depressed because I don't have a girlfriend." He responds conversationally.  
"Well I'M depressed because I HAVE a boyfriend."  
"We can't win can we?" He asks with a sigh as he places his cold punch cup to his cheek.  
"No." I say theatrically. "We can't... but there's nothing to stop us trying."

"My date with Butterfly went disastrously." he informs me.  
"It did?" I ask. I love a good trauma story.  
"Yeah sorta..." he blushes.  
"Care to explain?" I need pain. I know I seem like a leech. But when you're down, meeting someone who's more down makes you feel happy about your own problems.  
"We had a great time. It all went great... then at the end of the night I walked her home..."  
"So..." I prompt.  
"She said she liked me... And I said 'I like you too..."  
"Remind me why this date was disastrous..." I demand. I wanted pain. This seems happy. This seems peppy. Where's the angst?  
"Zoey." He sighs slowly. "I said 'I like you too... Zoey.'"  
"Oh wow." There's the angst

There we have it. A subliminal act of the subconscious mind, determining a decision. If you got lost there, don't worry. I confuse myself too. Basically what I meant was:  
"You're hot for Zoey!"  
"I know!" He growls. "But I shouldn't be. I should've said... Butterfly."  
"But you MEANT Zoey. You WANTED it to be Zoey."  
"I know!" He complains. "Butterfly got really upset and slammed the door in my face." He sinks lower into his chair. "I was trying to straighten things out between us... but then Logan showed up and started yelling. And Butterfly got all... Ugh. I give up."  
"Don't give up..." I rub his back. "Give up on Butterfly, sure,the girl's bad news. But hang in there... Zoey might just surprise you."  
"She HAS a boyfriend..." Chase begins mumbling about 'girls never listening' as I leave. I ignore him.

--------------------

It's tomorrow. Well technically I suppose it's today. Either way despite the day, I'm all ready for the dance. I shocked myself. Normally I wear black. I suppose failing black I'd wear Purple or Red, or something else morbid. But no, I'm wearing a cream gown. It goes all the way to my ankles, hiding the most part of my golden sandals. I'm wearing my hair up in a high pony tail with ringlets. I am wearing light gold glitter make up. I look... almost pretty. Which is weird for me. my only issue with my outfit is it's far too low cut. You can see right down it... It originally had a shawl with it but I lost it, oh well a little cleavage never hurt anybody. I rang Logan and told him I'd be late. I didn't even start to get ready until after Zoey and Nicole had left.

I'm ready now. How come Zo and Nicole spend three hours getting ready and I take twenty minutes? Hopeless kids. I start down the stairs and enter the dance hall. The lights are lovely. I see Logan waiting alone by the punch bowl.  
"Hey..." I say, surprising him. He turns to face me. His jaw drops. He's literally standing there with his mouth wide open. His eyes widen and he looks me up and down. His eyes graze every curve and in that split second he's forgotten all about her, I'll bet. "Eyes back in your head, tongue back in your mouth." I whisper  
"Wow..." He says in slight awe.  
"You like?" He nods, temporarily struck dumb.

I take a sip of his punch, careful not to ruin my lip gloss.  
"You wanna dance?"  
"Well... we are at a dance." I smile. Butterfly is history. Hahaha. He places his hands on my hips and holds me at arms length. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He wraps his arms right around me and I feel... I can't describe how I feel. The bad boy is at my beck and call. Wow.  
"You look amazing." He says eventually.  
"Thanks."  
"No seriously, you're the prettiest girl here, easily." Double wow.  
"Sweet." I say, still a little uncertain.  
"Are those real?" He asks, his eyes breaking contact with my own and lowering slowly. I punch him playfully. "Just saying..." he laughs."You have an amazing body and you wear... what you wear? Why?"  
"There's nothing wrong with that I wear." I huff.  
"Nah, you look perfect whatever you wear." he whispers.  
"Flattery gets you everywhere Logan." I flirt.  
"Does it now?" He asks. He raises his hand and cups my face like he did the last time we danced. "Wanna make out?" He asks huskily.

"Maybe..." I smile. "Can you wait for it?"  
"How long?" He asks curiously.  
"Behave for the next hour." I order. "And I'll make out with you." It took a lot of guts to say that. I know it'll probably be some awkward 'means nothing' thing... but it's the only chance I'll ever get to suggest making out with him.  
"No stomping on the feet?" He begs.  
"No." I cross my heart, "I promise I won't." I catch his eye. In that split second nothing matters. I'm here, in his arms, under the disco ball, with the bright lights. The dance floor is full, but in my mindthere is only us. Only me and him. He knows he can't have it yet, but it doesn't stop him making his intentions clear. The hand that's cupping my face draws along my cheek softly. He trails his fingers down my jaw bone and across my lips sweetly. I kiss his finger tips lightly.

"LOOK I SAID I WAS SORRY!" A familar voice cries angrily.  
"AND I SAID I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I look around. Butterfly and Chase are at odds. No. Not tonight. I wanted it to be perfect. He breaks away from me. I hold onto his wrist. I twirl him back.  
"Don't..." I plead.  
"YOU CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND I DON'T CARE!" Butterfly screams. She's crying.  
"I have to... I'll be right back." he promises. I narrow my eyebrows.  
"Logan if you go to her now... I won't EVER speak to you again..." He pauses. "I... I mean it Logan I won't!" He leans down and kisses me chastely on the lips. It only lasts for a second but I want more.  
"I'll be right back." he repeats. I close my eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this. I follow him.

"Chase, I told you to leave her alone." Logan growls menacingly.  
"Logan you've hit him once, don't do it again." I order, placing my hand on his arm to try relax him.  
"I didn't hit him." He says in confusion.  
"But.. the bruise on his cheek." I say in an equal state of puzzlement.  
"Butterfly did that." Chase admits shyly.  
"And I'll do a lot worse if you don't keep away from my girl." Logan rolls up his sleeves.  
"Your girl?" I demand. Butterfly looks as livid as I must.  
"Logan!" She cries.  
"Stay out of it." Logan says angrily.  
"I'm trying to APOLOGISE ok..." Chase raises his hands palm first in defeat.

"Apologise for what?" Logan demands. He's boiling mad.  
"Sh," I plead. I try to calm him but he's passed calming.  
"We were gonna kiss then... he called me Zoey on our date." Butterfly says slightly annoyed. Zoey's eyes widen.  
"He did what?" She asks in slight shock. Oh yeah. I collared Zoey on her mystery man that I had previously heard nothing about. Turns out... she had been talking about old bushy hair himself. Let me be the first to decree: CHASE IS A DOLT.  
"It was an accident but everytime I try to apologise to her Logan attacks me!" Chase looks pretty mad.

"Yeah Logan! Just stay out!" Demanded Butterfly. "I don't like Chase anymore so there's no danger, stop treating me like I'm your property!"  
"You are, and until the day you die you will be." I know he doesn't mean that. He's VERY mad. He's out of line. he's also out of luck.  
"LOGAN!" I order. He suddenly seems to remember I'm here  
"What?" He asks exasperatedly.  
"Make up your mind." I whisper softly.  
"What?" He's confused.  
"Make up your mind!" I lose my temper. no more Miss nice girl. No more playing second string. "It's her or me! Let me know where I stand!" I order. He looks even more confused. "I can just about handle being your girlfriend... I can't handle beingyourgirlon the side." I will not cry...I will not cry. Logan just stares, half in shock, half in amazement.

"Dana," Whispers Butterfly. Even though her voice is soft I feel like she's taunting me.I've had enough. His silence has spoken more than words ever could. He's picked her. I run.

A/n: Please review? It's not over yet folks.


	4. Truth hurts

I failed.

I have failed my mission. I got jealous...Very jealous. But at least now I've decided to admit to myself I like him, I can start to get over him, right?Easy as pi. (Why do they say that? Pi is hard - 3.142... something or other) Everything seems to be in bits!(A lot like pi.) In a perfect world Chase would've admitted liking Zoey when he had the chance and the two would be seeing each other. In a perfect world Butterfly would never have shown up and I'd be content now with my own stupid little crush. But unfortunately for everyone this is no perfect world. If it was I'd be ok.

I don't feel ok.  
"Hey Dana..." Zoey says softly. She creeps through the door very gingerly, almost afraid.I think she's worried I'll attack her- I won't.  
"Hey Zo." I say coolly. Never let it show. I will be ok. I shall live on. 'Chin up soldier' My mother used to say. Basically it didn't mean she wanted me to enroll in the army, she just wanted me to keep smiling.  
"What..." She starts.  
"I don't really want to talk about it." I open a magazine and lay on my stomach on my bed. The one I comandeered from Nicole my first day here. I find the 'Love or lost-hope' page and start to read.

You're working close together does he  
A) Flirt  
B) Make you do all the work.  
C) Watch TV  
"Or D..." I mumble. "All three."  
"Well... Will you be ok?" She looks beautiful. I didn't really notice earlier. She's wearing a pale fuchsia dress. Her long blonde hair is let loose. Slightly wavy though. She must've braided it last night.  
"What's with you and Chase?" I ask, determinedly changing the subject.  
"I dunno. I haven't spoken to him... Butterfly's crying a lot so she's pretty much the centre of attention."  
"She would be." I say viciously.  
"Jealous much?" She smiles at me.  
"It's complicated. I'll get over it though. Go have fun." I give Zoey my best 'smile' aka my I'm-absolutely-dying-here-and-I-don't-really-want-you-to-leave-but-am-putting-on-my-brave-face-so-you-won't-hate-me smile. Zoey waves and leaves.

I hate her. She's so pretty! She's so peppy! Ugh! I want to smash something. I want to destroy something beautiful. Just to feel the feeling Butterfly must have right now. I bet she's so smug.

-----------------

"I shouldn't have come." She sobbed.  
"Of course you should... look I'm sorry I yelled at you." Chase apologised profusely.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at... well everyone." Logan paused. dana was right, he really was a jerk.  
"Ever since I got here I mucked everything up." She sniffled. "Chase and Zoey, you and Dana..."  
"Forget it..." Logan said. "You're more important." Logan slid down and wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head on his chest. All of her make up had run and her eyes were streaming blue mascara. Her cheeks were smudged. Logan sighed and rubbed her shoulder. They stayed there for almost the entire dance. Logan finally realised she was asleep.  
"I'm gonna take her to bed."  
"She'll be ok right?" Chase asked a little nervously.  
"Yeah..." Logan paused. "I'm a little worried about Dana."  
"Dude you're in TROUBLE there. Cut your losses and just pick one."  
"You guys don't understand." He started. He then shook his head. "Night."

Logan dropped Butterfly off in bed and tiptoed into room 101. I hear a noise and that gets my attention.  
"You asleep?" He whispers. I close my eyes and pretend. "Ok... either you're asleep or you're mad. Either way..." He sighs. He pulls my covers over me and tucks me in. "I don't want to lose what we have Dana. Whatever it is we have... What am I talking to you for? it's not like you're listening." He kisses my cheek slightly. STUPID BOY! I AM TRYING TO GET OVER YOU AND YOU GO AND KISS ME! The boy makes no sense. one minute he's cooing over Miss... (Whatever her last name is) and the next he's all over me! Make up your small mentally challenged mind Logan.

----------

"No need to stop talking on my account." I say as I enter my english class. Chase and Zoey are sat at the same desk, and up until my entrance had been whispering to each other in hushed voices. Logan is sat at the back on his own. Butterfly is nowhere around. Michael and Quinn aren't in my English class. I sit besides Zoey.

"So when you said my name..."  
"I didn't mean anything by it Zo. I just... have you ever seen that Friends episode where he says Rachel's name at his and Emily's wedding?"  
"They were in love." Zoey blushes. I screw up the piece of paper I've been writing on and throw it. It hits Chase and lands in his bushy hair. He opens it.  
_'Tell her the truth or else,'_  
"Stay out of it." He snaps at me.  
"Make me."  
"Okay then shall I tell her I love her? What good'll that do me? It'll only make her boyfriend hate me and ruin our friendship forever!" he's so preoccupied with yelling at me, that he doesn't remember Zoey's sat between us.  
"You... love me?" Zoey asks in shock.  
"Well... yeah. But I don't want to try and split you and..."  
"What boyfriend?" Zoey laughs,

"The one you were telling Nicole was all great and stuff." he avoids her eyes.  
"I was talking about you... Dana knew didn't she? She questioned me about it. I was talking about you." His face widens. He looks so alarmed. I think he's going to have a heart attack.

"Sorry I'm late..." Mutters a voice. Butterfly walks in. Her skirt's on sideways. Her shirt is buttoned up all wrong. Her make up is a little askew too.  
"Just sit down Miss Woods." She nods and takes the only seat available, next to Logan. Butterfly Woods. that's not a name. It sounds like some hippy meeting place... it's nearly as bad as Rainbow Waterfall.  
"You ok?"  
"I packed my stuff."

The second Miss Romano leaves I turn around. Zoey and Chase haven't said a word but under the table I see Zoey's hand find Chase's. Sweet. He strokes his thumb down the back of her hand and turns slightly to face Butterfly.  
"Hey. You ok, you looked rough last night."  
"Ah, I just need to get away from this place and I'll be fine."  
"You can't leave." I say softly.  
"Pardon?"  
"I said I don't want you to leave."  
"I'm only leaving because..."  
"Because I'm a selfish brat?" I suggest hoarsely. "Butterfly, unpack your things. You and Logan..." Wow I feel mature in saying this. "You have my blessings."

Butterfly stands up and I expect her to hit me or make a nasty comment. Instead she swoops down and hugs me.  
"Dana I never meant..." She starts.  
"It's cool..." I shrug her off slightly. I'm not comfortable with hugging. She runs out of the class, probably to unpack.  
"Wow, she's never done that before." Logan laughs. Prat. I hate him.  
"You shut up..."  
"You just said..."  
"I said I was okay with you being shacked up with her. I didn't say I was okay with you. You I'm still mad at." I huff slightly.  
"Whatever." He sounds hurt. I cross my arms and ignore him.

-----------------------

"Come with me..." Logan grabs my arm.  
"We have Math class." I protest. He shakes his head.  
"Not any more we don't." He drags me to his room. I am very confused and slightly mad. How can he just attack me like this. It's kidnap! It's... just weird.

"I know you don't want to talk, so just listen. You and me have something..."  
"You and BUTTERFLY have something. I give up on you. You're too much like hard work."  
"Which is why I'm gonna come clean about me and Butterfly. I guess you deserve to know..."  
"Maybe I don't want to know."  
"We're NOT 'shacked up together' as you put it." He forces me to sit on Chase's bed.

"Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth." He promises. He sits infront of me and pulls out a box from under his bed.  
"How long have you been seeing each other."  
"I met her when I was about six years old..." Logan says with a smile. He hands me a photo. I see a very young looking Butterfly, sitting on Logan's lap. She's obviously styled his hair coz he's wearing pink and yellow butterfly hairclips. She's in her swimsuit. He looks a lot littler than her, even though they're roughly the same age. He was cute even at 6 years old.  
"I'm not dating her..." He swears. I glance at him suspiciously. "Promise..."

"I don't know if I trust you..."  
"I liked that she made you jealous. But things got out of hand." He shakes his head. He hands me dozens of pictures, ranging from Age 6 to age 12. "I think I ended up hurting you and that was not what I started out to do..."  
"So what are you two then? make out buddies?"  
"No..."  
"I saw you kissing..." I snap at him. He dares to deny it and I swear to god he's dead.  
"I thought I saw you that night. When she first got here?" He laughed.

I'm not in the mood to be joked with. He picks up on that.  
"I'll explain everything..." He promises me. "If you say you won't get mad." I slip onto the floor besides him. he tries to slide his arm around me. I pause. Should I let myself go here again? I'll only end up being hurt. But I should give him a chance to explain his alibi. It's only fair right. He knows I'm still mad. His arm around my waist I move closer to him, very slightly. He smiles and opens a few more photo albums. I see neither him nor Butterfly.

Now I'm confused.


	5. So I got jealous

The photo shows a pale skinned, rosy lipped woman, with huge brown eyes. I can't help but notice she's very pretty. Long red hair. The man beside her looks familiar. Infact I'd think it could almost be Logan, if it weren't a wedding snap of course.  
"This..." He smiles. "Is Lily." he points at the woman. "She's a very famous singer." He slides a CD out of the photo album and hits play on his CD player.

"Always telling me things I don't want to hear  
Always telling me things I don't want to hear (Wanna hear)  
Do what I say don't do what I do  
Do what I say yeah yeah  
Do what I say don't do what I do  
Do what I say yeah.

Talking to me  
See right through me  
Wishing that you really knew me,  
Not paranoid  
Undercover secret lover  
Do you really need another?  
I'm not paranoid."

"She's good." I say distractedly. I don't really get what he's playing at.  
"Thanks... recognise her voice?"  
"Butterfly." I say eventually. He winks at me. I try to ignore it.  
"You're catching on." He flips the book closed. I was hoping to see more pictures, hopefully giving me some sort of insight into what is going on here. "I'm going to start explaining now. Please don't interrupts." He says gruffly. I sigh and nod. I'm not happy about it. How am I supposed to argue with him if I don't talk?

"My mom worked a lot. She was busy making records and all that junk. Dad was busy making films." He takes a deep breath. "They almost never saw each other...  
Tehn she got pregnant, it was kinda the last straw, she split up with my dad and moved away."  
"But..."  
"Don't interupt!" he snaps. I jump slightly. Did he just yell at me? He holds up his hands. "Sorry I shouldn't have snapped."  
"You've never apologised to me before..." I say slightly shocked. "I like it."  
"Uh... thanks." He says uncertainly. "Anyway. My mom upped and left to Chicago. Where she released a new song. But she went bankrupt. She got addicted to all sorts of junk... hit rock bottom." I sigh and feel awful. He's really not happy about telling me this. I can tell that. But what does this have to do with Butterfly?

"Anyway. She gave birth. Shipped me off right to California again. I never met her after that. When I was 5, she died." he says. His eyes focus on the floor and not me. I edge closer to him. Now feeling really sorry for him. "Anyway, we got a call... turns out my mom had left a LOT behind."  
"Like?"  
"Debts, kids, that sorta stuff?"  
"Kids?"  
"Yeah." He smiles. "I have two half brothers in Chicago. never met them. They don't want to know me. They live with their dad." He shakes his head. "Anyway... one of the kids, turns out wasn't his. He got all mad... went a little off the hook, and threw her out."  
"Butterfly." I say.  
"Bingo." He bites his lip. "So... when we got my mom's stuff, we got dumped with Butterfly. I hated her. She was a year younger than me, and a real pain." He grimaced. "But my mom had a friend in New York, who wanted custody of Butterfly. So I was ok with it. She left and I didn't care. I had my dad back."

"But..."  
"Dana will you shut up!" He thumps the floor. I breathe in sharply. "Sorry." He says again. "I get mad at myself for this. One day when I was six... Butterfly rang out of the blue. She sounded so upset. She was a little babyish... very little-girlish. She rang and said  
'I want my big bwuvva' and she just kept crying and crying and..." he looks dejected as he opens the photo album again and pulls out a faded, yellowed, newspaper article.  
"ADOPTED GIRL ABUSED BY PARENTS: SEEKS HER REAL FAMILY" screamed the headline. A small girl (obviously Butterfly) sits on the front page. I gasp slightly, "I didn't know..." He says shaking his head. "I told her to get lost. And to never call me her big brother..."

It's just clicked that Butterfly is Logan's half sister. I feel so stupid now for thinking they were an item!  
"I hung up on her. But she called again the next day.  
'Wogan... Mama says we're closer than we'd fink... I gotta come wive with you.' but still I didn't want it. She was the only thing left of my mom. I'd lived six years without her, I didn't need another one." he shakes his head.

"Then my dad explained that Butterfly was coming back to stay with us. Because her 'daddy' was a nasty man. I was really mad. I mean like totally off the wall. I refused to talk to anyone."  
"Imagine that." I say sarcastically. The look he gives me now in unbearable. I feel awful. Me and my big mouth. I slide closer to him. He senses my sympathy and slides his arm around my waist. "Let me finish my story?" He asks. I nod.

"Anyway, she turns up and she's not that little girl who lives with us last year. She suddenly seems really old. Too old. This kid was supposedly 5? She looked nearly 7. I told my dad and he put two and two together. He had Butterfly tested... turns out she WASN'T my half sister at all." My eyes widen. So they WERE seeing each other! I pull away. "Calm down..." He laughs. "She's not my girlfriend, never has been, never will be. She's my twin sister. Fraternal."

"Really?" I gasp, he nods. I am incredibly shocked.  
"But she was staying with us illegally. She lived with me until I was ten. Me and her were like..." he crosses his fingers. "That. Anybody touched her and they dealt with me... then the social caught onto us... She got taken away. She called every day. Just to say she missed me. Then I went to high school and the calls just... stopped." He shakes his head.  
"Did she have PCA's number?" I ask, searching for an explanation as to why his twin sister would just lose contact.  
"Evidently." He laughs. I see the smile on his face. I love it. "She called about a month before she turned up. Saying she was coming to PCA. I was over the moon, but I didn't think it'd come true. Then she just shows up."

He tries to slide his arm around me again but I hold it back.  
"Why did you let me believe that..." I start. I'm not going to let him in that easily.  
"Her idea. She didn't want to be judged for being 'Logan's sister'"  
"I can see where she's coming from." I suppose I can. "If I were related to you I wouldn't want to flaunt it..." He smiles wickedly and abandons the photo album. He places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down to the floor, pinning me.  
"Now THAT, would be incest." He whispers. He leans down and places his lips on mine. Wow. He's amazing. I'm not going to tell him that. His hand draws along my cheek bone and his other hand is on my waist. He tries his luck and tries to deepen the kiss. I push him back a little, so we're still embraced but no longer kissing.  
"Speaking of incest...

"You called her 'baby'?" I inquire.  
She's the baby of the family. For all I know she's a little older than me, but she'll always be the baby of the family." He goes in to kiss me again. I hold him off.  
"You kissed her." I continue. I'm clutching at straws here but... there had to be some reason I was so jealous? Surely.  
"Yeah like I said we're close. I hadn't seen her ages." he shrugs. I shake my head.  
"You confuse me..." he nods.

He stands up. I continue to lay down. He intends to just leave me?  
"You should've told me. Instead you let me get jealous." I'm obviously a little mad at him.  
"I know, I nearly lost you." He dusts off his jeans.  
"Who said you haven't already?" I ask harshly. He smirks.  
"Because, if I had, you wouldn't follow me." He leaves the room. Prat. I stand up and walk out the door. I walk straight into him. "Knew it." He slides his arm around my waist. I might've known! I walked right into that one didn't I?

"I need to apologise to Butterfly." I say distractedly, as he kisses my neck. I want to make out with him, but until I've made my peace with Butterfly it won't feel right.  
"Cute," He says sarcastically.  
"Why cute?" I ask in confusion.  
"I know you don't like her." He laughs. "You don't have to pretend."  
"Who's pretending? I didn't like her because I thought you were a thing." I protest.  
"So…" He teases. "You got jealous?" He smiles.  
"Yes." I shrug. So I got jealous. Big deal. I'm only human, right?  
"Dana got jealous." He sings. I stamp my heel down on his foot and walk off smiling.  
"Come by my dorm later?" I ask, without looking back.  
"For what, more pain?" I know he's pulling a face behind my back.  
"I was going to say 'making out' but... your idea sounds like more fun."  
"You're weird, you know that Cruz?"

----------------------

"Hey Butterfly." She's sat at the table with my friends.  
"Hi..." She says nervously.  
"Dana knows." Says Logan, as I sit beside him.  
"She does!" Her eyes, Logan's eyes… they widen to rival saucers.  
"Butterfly. Look. We couldn't keep it hidden forever. You were making her real mad." He shakes his head. Poor thing. He's scared of her. Haha.  
"She wasn't." I pout. He rolls his eyes.  
"Was." he mutters.  
"Look Dana…" Butterfly says gruffly.  
"I'm annoyed you deliberately misled me. But I forgive easily." Zoey laughs.  
"How is it on planet Dana?" She asks. I kick her underneath the table.  
"Shut up you," I order. I turn to Butterfly. "Friends?"  
"Better be, one day we could be related."  
"Let's hope not!" I joke. Logan pouts.  
"Oh get over yourself." Butterfly says. "Guys, I suppose I'd better correctly introduce myself. My name's Butterfly Reese."  
"Liar." Logan says.  
"Shut up. I don't wanna take his name. Logan's my brother. Aka: That-royal-pain-in-the-butt-that-happens-to-be-related-to-me."  
"I thought I saw the resemblance." Chase says.  
"When was this when you were trying to inspect her fillings?" Logan demands. Chase gulps. He could now see why Logan was so nasty. I suppose I'd be defensive of my twin too.

"Chase will be inspecting no one's fillings for a while." Zoey informs a little harshly. "I don't have any." Chase nods. How whipped is he! The bell rings and we all stand up. IT.  
"Sit next to me?" I ask Butterfly. She nods. Logan wraps his arm around my waist and into my jeans pocket. Emily Haithorn walks past in a very short skirt. I know Logan too well. I turn him round so he's facing me instead of her. If he can't see her he can't look. I kiss him on the lips very firmly, this time I'm actually allowing him to deepen it. His tongue sweeps into my mouth and I enjoy it. It's fun and he's a great kisser. It just feels right. Finally there's nothing standing in the way. No mysterious girls with tattoos.

Like I said. I do get jealous, I AM ONLY human. But... if jealousy can be avoided, it shall be. No matter what the cost.  
(Um… someone remind me to destroy Quinn's video camera later)

Fin.

A/n: It annoyed me that everyone guessed who Butterfly was. People guessed Little sister so I said wrong. Technically nobody will ever know if she's his little sister or not. REVIEW PEOPLE. And if you have time go read some of my other fics, they're better than this.


End file.
